


Belated Present That's Right on Time

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Happy birthday Honks, Mistaken Identity, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, what is smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: With their birthdays so close together, the girls decide to have both Honoka and Chika's birthday parties at the same time.Only good things can happen.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Watanabe You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Belated Present That's Right on Time

**Author's Note:**

> man idk what to tell you this just happened
> 
> i have 2 hours left of honk birthday and i completely missed mikan birthday so yknow why the hell not
> 
> enjoy

Their birthdays were one day apart. It made sense for both μ's and Aqours to hold a party on August 3rd. It would be big, exciting, and fun to accommodate two individuals of similar trait. Chika Takami and Honoka Kousaka couldn't wait for the day. Though Chika was less than ecstatic on not celebrating her own birthday on the day itself, she got over it when the celebration would be twice as big and saw all members of μ's, Aqours, and Nijigasaki come together. It was a compromise she agreed to.

With that, the preparations were set. They would hold the party at Tochimann Inn. It made sense and Chika's family insisted. The two groups in Tokyo would take the train on the day of Honoka's birthday. At least, that was the plan.

"I'm here!" Honoka announced herself in front of the reception desk of the inn, much to the surprise of Chika who was there.

"Honoka! You're a day early!" She returned with a shock, rounding the counter to greet her. Behind Honoka was a small roller bag. It was strange, seeing as the train to Numazu from Tokyo was only a few hours. "What's with the bag?"

She laughed, flashing a grin. "I got too excited, so I thought I'd be here sooner!" It was a logic that could only from a mind like Honoka's. A logic Chika understood and supported. After all, she was quite similar.

"Oh! We can catch up in my room and have fun!" Chika proposed, a wide smile finding itself on her face. Honoka nodded, and soon both gingers were marching up to her room. Honoka revealed what was in the bag to Chika. A plushie of a Mikan that took up most space of the bag.

"Woah!" Honoka tossed it across the room, Chika caught it with a happy smile. She pressed her face against it, giggling at the faint scent of mikans and the softness of the plush. "I love it! Thank you, Honoka!"

"No problem! It was a bit unfair we couldn't hold our birthdays on your day, Chika."

In response, she shook her head, hugging the soft pillow. "Not at all! I'm glad we could all get together like this."

Into the night, they chatted, played, and sang whatever came to mind. One of the hours saw them on the balcony singing to Riko's piano across the balconies. Tomorrow would see more of the festivities, but what was a little pre-celebration? No one was complaining, and certainly both Chika and Honoka were enjoying themselves.

However, it had to come to an end. When Chika saw a menacing flash between the parted doors, she abruptly called it a night. Honoka prepared to pay for a room, but Chika stopped her, offering her room.

"But, where will you sleep, Chika?"

The girl gave a reassuring smile, rubbing the back of her neck. "Don't worry, I'll be sleeping with my sisters. I insist, Honoka."

Though reluctant of the hospitality, Honoka couldn't say no. Chika took the mikan plush with her out the door, however. As she turned off the light, the soon-to-be birthday girl was resting on a bed that coated her in the faint scent of citrus. It was a soothing smell, and she found herself falling asleep under the covers.

"Rise and shine~"

Honoka groaned softly, sleep heavy in her tone. Her eyes opened to near darkness, the moonlight provided only a dim outline of the unfamiliar room. She tried to sit up, but a weight kept her down.

"Huh?" She mumbled against the pillow, discovering that she was laying on her stomach. When she tried to move her arms, she was quick to discover that they were kept down by something. Despite the covers, she felt the warmth of a body over her. Honoka tried to wiggle out but to no avail, the drowsiness still slowing her movements.

"I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday yesterday, Chika," the voice whispered. With the tranquil silence of night, it was heard with piercing clarity. Before Honoka could respond, she felt the weight over her shift. The voice was closer, a low drawl near her ear.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, 'kay?"

Honoka shuddered at the voice hushed against her ear. She felt hands trail up her back over the sheets. A chill shot up her spine when the person over her started peeling off the covers, exposing her to the cold. It was a momentary issue before they moved closer. Honoka felt a soft warmth press against her back. They were a respectable size.

She tried to shake her head, dispelling the thoughts building in her mind. There were more pressing matters. Who was this? As far as she knew, Chika didn't have a lover. That was another thing, as well. Did they frequent in these types of acts? In a hotel, no less.

A moist warmth pressed against her ear. Quiet whimpers trickled out of her when they began to nibble on her outer lobe. Honoka knew this was a bad situation. She cursed her body for feeling good from the touches. It wasn't malicious or depraved. As hot breath tickled her face, she found herself humming to the loving caresses.

Her question of the identity was soon answered in a raspy voice against her other ear. Despite the moving weight, she was still pinned.

"Just leave everything to me, Chika. Full speed ahead."

It was enough information. Honoka pushed her head off the pillow, allowing her speech to be unimpeded by the cloth. "You?"

A giggle sent a shiver up her spine. "Yousoro."

You Watanabe pulled the covers off, straddling herself on her back. Hushed words sparked a deep heat inside Honoka. Before her mind could run away to the night, she fought down the wandering touches against her skin and tried to look up. "You, I'm not who you think I am."

There was a temporary pause. Honoka breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived as she felt hands on her shoulders, pressing soft circles. A massage that began to relax her. "I know you liked to be warmed up before we get into it, Chika. Don't you worry."

Honoka tried to clear the misunderstanding, but the pressure of strong hands kept her from even looking up. From You's perspective, she only saw orange hair unkempt by sleep. The moonlight only traced her figure, and no one was the wiser.

Massaging hands trailed around and soon found themselves unbuttoning her top. A choked gasp left Honoka, but she felt those same hands slip under the cloth. She bit down the pleasured sighs as You's hands began massaging another part of her body. Gentle fingers pinched against her nipples and a moan dragged out between tight lips.

This affection was for somebody else. So, why was she starting to feel good from this? She could just yell and clear everything up, but she didn't want to disturb the entire inn.

"How is it, Chika?"

You was back on her ear. Honoka tried to speak, but the hot, wet feeling on her lobe pushed out only suppressed moans. The hands on her chest did no favors, each movement fueling a heat in her core. How can she not notice? Chika and she were different people, clearly. Just because she had orange hair? If that was all it took to mistake the two, then all she needed was to turn around.

"You-" Honoka's effort sent her face pressed back against the pillow, the hands leaving her breasts. It left a sudden void she wanted to be filled again.

"What did I say? Let me take care of everything tonight," You said as she moved away from her ear. Before Honoka could feel relief, she felt warm lips kiss down her back. Her body squirmed under the touch. You's hands began their trek down in unison, tracing her curves. "Focus on keeping quiet, okay? We don't want to be caught like last time?"

Last time? Questions sprang up in Honoka's mind. How long have these two been doing this? She didn't even know that they had this type of relationship. She tried to remember any hints in their past interactions, but there was nothing that could give it away. It must be a secret, she thought. A secret she accidentally in on now.

Hands on the hem of her shorts snapped Honoka from her thoughts. A quick tug saw her panties dragged down along with them. This time, Honoka tried to resist, but You was too fast. Her bottom clothing was felt around the ankles, her growing heat now exposed to the night chill.

Once more, You's crawled back on top of her, a hand tracing circles on her bare ass, the other snaking to accompany one of her breasts. The teasing touches earned her more moans and she couldn't help but giggle. A low, amorous laugh sending a shiver up Honoka's spine.

Lips pressed back against her ear, the whispers deeper. More intimate. "Happy birthday."

She didn't know for sure, but with the quietness of night, it should be around midnight, right? That means it was her birthday. What Honoka could guess are You's knees locking her arms down, so she can't move. Whatever comes next is out of her control. So, why not enjoy it?

Honoka turned to the voice, finding the glint of You's eyes. In the darkness, she couldn't tell. That meant You couldn't tell, either. That train of thought was enough to move her forward, capturing her lips. It was stagnant, but both began to press deeper. You's tongue pushed forward, silently asking for entry. Honoka complied with a muffled voice, her lips parting with a gasp.

An energetic tongue wrapped around hers and she quickly reciprocated. Honoka felt You press her body close, a hand trailing up her inner thigh. She whimpered, kicking her shorts and panties off her legs. Free from the shackles of her clothes, she spread her legs. The chill was uncomfortable, but it was for a moment before a hand ran along her hot slit. A slick, wet sensation as teasing digits began to press against her.

They broke away from the kiss, a shimmering line connecting hungry lips. Honoka turned her head forward, pressed against the pillow when her moans began to grow in frequency to the warm caresses. You's hand took advantage of her making room, sliding a finger between her folds. Honoka muffled out her name. It only urged her forward, evident from the quickened activity of her hands.

The lack of sight left her mind to focus on feeling. The hand latched on her breast quickened her pulse, but her body began to squirm under the touch down below. She felt each motion of You's finger as it began to move in a gentle rhythm. Then, another finger slipped in her growing wetness. The touch was electrifying, her mind blanking at the pleasure.

Honoka's eyes fluttered shut, focusing solely on the hands on her body. The kisses against her neck only left her biting down more moans. Her body folded at the fingers massaging her insides, drenching her thighs. Experience could only be the culprit behind such expertise. Honoka was feeling a bout of jealously from Chika. She got to feel this regularly?

"You," she gasped out, her voice breathless. The quiet chill was replaced with a warm musk of their lovemaking, intoxicating her. From the soft bites her nape, it took hold of You as well. Honoka thought that, at least, they were both enjoying themselves.

A soft bite stopped her words. Hot breath was on her neck, a wet sensation on the soft stings on bare skin. You's hands never slowed, continuing at a constant motion that built pleasure inside Honoka, ready to send her over the edge.

"Don't hold back, Chika. Let it all out." You's words hovered over her ear, hot breathing shifting her untied hair. At the end of her words, Honoka felt the fingers pump in and out of her. Whatever response she had whited out. Despite this being her first time, it felt good. Too good. She reached her limit, biting down on the pillow as her body hit its climax. Quieted moans filled the room, her body quaking as pleasure took over. Sweet whispers were distant as Honoka rode out her climax. A blinding pleasure that blanked her mind.

A soft giggle rang in her ear. There was a question, but she couldn't quite hear. What her body could register was her beating heart, hot breath and the pleasure shivers that rocked her body. A wet sensation trailed down her thigh, the pillow wet with dribble. Weight pushed off against her, but she felt light.

You smiled down at her work. She couldn't see clearly, but the breathless gasps told her that it was a job well-done. She draped the covers back on 'Chika,' moving down to kiss her forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Chika."

Honoka bumbled something amidst her high, but it came out as incoherent drabble. You giggled, smoothing down ginger hair before moving to the door. As mysteriously as she came, You vanished. Honoka saw her disappear through the door, but her eyelids grew heavy, and exhaustion stilled her body. Before she could think about what happened, her mind slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Light shone through the window. Honoka groaned, opening her eyes. An unfamiliar room with a faint scent of mikans. She turned to lay on her back, a loud yawn escaping as she stretched. She moved the covers off only to throw them back on. One look down, then another.

Her shorts and panties were gone, her top unbuttoned.

Honoka remembered the events of last night, her face growing hot at the fresh memory of caresses against her skin. Against places she never thought someone would touch. Her hand moved down, touching her snatch. She hissed out, feeling the soreness between her thighs.

With a warm face, she searched for her clothes and got up from bed, her legs unsteady to say the least.

* * *

A warm bath woke her up and a fresh change of clothes got her ready for the day. She met up with Chika who had stars in her eyes, excited for today's festivities. Honoka on her part was still somewhat exhausted from recent events. Not like she could say anything to Chika, though. The memory was enough to leave her red.

Before noon, the rest of μ's, Aqours, and Nijigasaki arrived. Honoka was scolded by Umi for staying the night without telling anyone, but she was quickly forgiven upon the notion that it was her birthday. Lunch saw them all in one of the event halls of Tochimann Inn, close friends and even Chika's family singing them a happy birthday. The cake was mikan flavored, the candles were quickly blown out.

At Chika's insistence, they all moved onto presents while everyone ate. One by one, both gingers unwrapped gifts given by their fellow school idols. Honoka received a cute key chain from You, an item she stared at while a conversation happened beside her.

"I hope you enjoyed my gift, Chika," You hummed with a smug smile. Chika, however, returned it with a confused stare.

"What gift, You?"

Honoka gulped, suddenly finding interest in talking with Ai and Rina all the way across the room.


End file.
